


Thoughts gone wild. RinxHaru Oneshot

by Kageyamas_Tiktok



Category: Free!
Genre: Aftercare, Bite marks, Blindfolds, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Change Room Sex, Confessions, Iwatobi, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Matsuoka Rin POV, Matsuoka Rin's Teeth, POV First Person, Pool, Smut, Swimming Pools, This is kinda cringe but it’s kinda just sitting in my notes so I thought why not post it, Tied Hands, Tied-up Nanase Haruka, Top Matsuoka Rin, Vocal Haru, change room, makeshift handcuffs, rinxharu - Freeform, this is my first smut hope you enjoy, trying new kinks, vocal bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamas_Tiktok/pseuds/Kageyamas_Tiktok
Summary: This is an AU where Rin and Haru are on the same swim team. After a long, mid-winter practice at the indoor pool, they find themselves alone in the change rooms. New and strange feelings stirringup in the minds of the two males.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Rin/Haru, Rin/Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Thoughts gone wild. RinxHaru Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve often read smut where Haru is quiet because that’s just how he is. He only says what he feels is needed to be said and not much more (unless it’s about mackerel lmao.) 
> 
> But um.. I was thinking what if he was a bit of a screamer? My god.  
> Anyways.. he’s kinda vocal in this so, enjoy a new side of Haru, as well as a slightly soft and concerned Rin.

Rin’s pov

I shuffle my way into the change rooms after an excruciating practice and make my way to the hot showers to work the kinks out of my muscles. I find no one else in the change room or shower area, sighing as I realize how long I must have stayed out at the pool racing with Haru after practice. As the hot water hits my body I let out a satisfied sigh. I end up staying there for another 20 minutes before half drying myself and sliding into my boxers to walk out and get my clothes. As I slide the curtain open I’m met with Haru’s equally as wet body walking out of the shower stall beside me, he too in only his boxers.

It wasn’t the first time I had seen Haru in such little clothing, but for some reason, it was completely different. I watch as his soaked muscles flex with every step towards the lockers. The light refracting off the water on his body, only making him look better. ‘Holy fuck..’ I think to myself as he straddles the bench, sitting down to towel dry his hair with one hand as the other goes through his bag, looking for what I can only assume is a change of clothes. ‘Fuck, I want him to straddle me like that’ My body stills as I realize what I’m doing.

‘Wtf Rin? He’s a guy.. Haru at that, my best friend!’ I mentally scold myself for having such weird thoughts about him.

Just as I’m about to push the scene out my mind, Haru looks up, azure eyes meeting my red ones. More questionable thoughts flooding my head at the way he looked at me. It didn’t look like anything new, the same indifferent face he always wore, but I could sense something else behind it. 

‘How can he be so fucking hot doing absolutely nothing!?’ I let out the breathe I hadn’t even noticed I was holding as I walked over to the lockers. As I got closer Haru put down the towel he was using to dry his hair, stepping over to the bench, standing just before me.

“Rin?” He breathed out. More emotion behind it than usual. That was it, I couldn’t take it anymore. I snapped, grabbing his waist and the back of his head, smashing my lips against his own. Haru stilled for a moment, but didn’t pull away.

I slowly regained my composure and realized what I was doing. I pulled back hurriedly, staring into his gleaming eyes, a small twinge of guilt building in my stomach as I realize that he didn’t kiss back. ‘Oh god what have I done? He’s gonna hate me!’ 

“I- I’m so sorry Haru. I didn’t me to-“ before I could even figure out what I was going use as an excuse, Haru cut me off. Pulling me back in for another kiss, his hands roaming my body, down my chest as I frantically tried to understand the situation. ‘So he did like it??’ I ask myself as I feel him step closer to me.

I slide my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for access. Access that he eagerly gave, lips opening as his arms wrapped around my neck. I slide my tongue in his warm cavern, exploring every inch as we fought for dominance. I eventually won over him as I grabbed his ass, squeezing and causing a small moan to leave his throat. I smiled at the reaction. ‘I’ve never known Haru to be so reactive.. I need more’ I think to myself as I try to come up with ways to make him cry out for more.

I push his back against the lockers receiving another moan. Haru pulls away to catch his breath as I continue my mini assault down his neck, leaving small hickeys as I go. I graze my teeth against his collarbone and he shudders. I roll my hips against his and a loud gasp is heard from the male below me.

“You’re already so hard Haru,” I say in a teasing tone, knowing very well that I am as well. I look down to see the tent in his boxers, hand reaching down to his waistband. I slide my finger inside, looking up to meet his eyes before pulling it and letting it snap back to its original place.

“Rin, please..” Haru moaning my name was something I never imagined until just moments ago, but it was so much better than I had expected from his usually uninterested demeanour. 

It was like he flipped a switch inside, my eyes growing dark at the bleariness of his own. A new side of me forcing its way out.

“Please what Haru?” I egged him on, wanting to hear more from him. It was like he was a new person before me. I could see him stop, probably contemplating if he should continue.

“Make me feel good,” he whispered out. I stood there, a little in shock that he actually said it before smirking at him and bringing my lips back to his. I could feel him shudder against me as my hand grabbed him through his boxers. I worked my hand slowly up and down his shaft as I kiss down his body before landing on my knees before him. 

I slowly peel his boxers from his body, his cock jumping free as I pull the restrictive cloth off his body and throw them carelessly behind me. It stood proud and large in front of me as I lick the inside of his thigh, earning a surprised moan in return. 

I look up at him to see a small blush has formed across his cheeks and his eyes are shut in anticipation. I grab the base of his cock, sliding my tongue across the tip while still looking up at his face to gauge his reaction. 

His face goes beat red as his eyes shoot open, looking down into mine. As his eyes bore into mine, I slide the tip of his shaft through my lips, swirling my tongue around it again. 

I don’t know where this new found confidence in my actions has come from. I’ve never down this before and I’m going completely off instinct, but I’m let know I’m doing good by the low moan that slides off Haru’s tongue as his head falls to the side.

“Fuck Rin,” he breathed out, and suddenly I’m fantasizing about all the things I’d like to do to him. I bob my head on his cock, slowly sliding down until the tip hits the back of my throat and I feel his muscles twitch below me. I pull back, repeating the action as I feel his hips buck and hear his breath hitch, I can tell he’s close.

I pull away, hearing him whimper from the loss of contact when he was so close to his release, I smirk up at him, standing as a new idea pops into my head.

“Lay down, back against the bench” I drawl out by his ear. He looks up at me, seemingly confused before following my orders no questions asked. As he does what he’s told, I dig through my bag before finding what I’m looking for. I pull my scarf out before seeing his own hanging out of his bag. More ideas flood my head as I grab both, lifting them up to show an even more confused Haru.

“What are you doing?” He ask, his breathing not quite back to normal.

“Do you trust me?” I ask looking into his eyes for full honesty. He contemplates what I could possibly need the scarves for at a time like this before nodding. “I need words Haru.”

“Yes, I trust you.” And with that I slowly grab his arms, pulling them above his head. I gave him all the time to protest as I slowly tied them together. He looked a little scared but he also seemed to be enjoying it.

“Is this fine Haru?” I ask, making sure he wasn’t just too scared to tell me no.

“Yea” his voice is no higher than a whisper. I smile, leaning down to kiss him.

“Have you ever been blindfolded?” I ask as I pull away. His blue eyes deepen in color as he shakes his head. “Would you like to try it? I hear it makes everything feel better.” He slowly nodded his head again as I gave him an unsatisfied look because of his response. He sighs, opening his mouth once again.

“I want to try it,” I smile at his answer before pulling him to sit up, so I can situate the scarf around his head comfortably.

“Can you see?” I ask as I slowly guide his back down to the bench again.

“No”

“Good,” I hum as I look at him sprawled in front of me, fully naked tied up and blindfolded. Never have I ever thought of anyone this way before, but Haru today is making me think up a lot of new exciting things. 

My hands roam down his body once again, feeling the muscles in his arms, his abs, and finally down his thighs as I spread them to get a better view of all he had to offer.

“Fuck.. you look so beautiful Haru.” I find my lips between my teeth, lifting his legs up to have better access. I stick my fingers into my mouth to lubricate them. Pulling them out and kissing the inside of his knee as my finger prods at his hole. He flitches but doesn’t tell me to stop, so I continue. Sticking one finger in as he moans out in surprise. 

“Rin,” he whispers my name. ‘Fuck, his voice is so hot’. I stick another finger in, looking for more. He grants my wish, groaning as he rolls his hips down. I slowly scissor his hole, stretching him out a bit. “Ah, fuck” he lets out as I put a third finger in, his face contorting in slight pain.

I slow my pace a little, watching for any discomfort in his face. Pushing my fingers back and forth slowly before my they swipe across a certain bundle of nerves.

“Ahh fuck! There Rin,” ‘Was that his prostate?’ I thrust my fingers in the same spot again, earning a high moan from him, much higher and louder than any other I’ve heard tonight. I keep hitting that spot, moving my hand to jerk off his cock at the same time. His breath hitches as his back arches upward. I take my hand away from his shaft, replacing it with my mouth as I quickly bob my head up and down.

“Rin, I- I’m gonna-“ before he could finish his sentence I lightly grazed my teeth over his cock, making him shoot his load right into my mouth.

I pull away and swallow the substance, looking at the breath taking being bellow me. I lift his blindfolded and he slowly opens his eyes, blinking to readjust to the light.

“How did that feel?” I ask him as I rub his thigh, trying to soothe him after his orgasm.

“Good.. really fucking good” he huffed out, face red. I chuckle at his new openness with me. He doesn’t normally talk this much and it was certainly something I liked. I lean over his body, pulling him into a kiss.

“You ready?” I ask on his lips, grinding my hips into his. I pull back and pull my boxers off, pumping myself a couple times before pushing his legs back up and positioning myself in front of his ass.

“Yes.. please” He whined as I tease him, drawing circles over his entrance with the tip of my cock. “Rin-“ his voice trailed off as I slowly thrusted inside of him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight Haru,” I manage to get out as he clenched around me. I look up at him, a small tear rolling down his cheek. I stop my movements, kissing his chest to give him time to adjust. I bring his nipple between my lips, swirling my tongue around it as I bring my hand up to twirl the other between my fingers. ‘He must be really sensitive here’ I think to myself as Haru arches his back off the bench, a silent cry evident on his face.

“Please Rin,” I contemplate making him say it again. Hearing him say he wants me to fuck him long and hard. But if I were to actually hear him say that I would surely hurt him, not being able to control myself. ‘I’ll save it for another night’ I conclude as I start up a slow rhythm to ease away his pain.

I lean back, grabbing his hips so I can thrust into him easier. ‘Shit, I’m starting to lose control already’ I think as I speed up my pace a bit. I keep a medium tempo, groaning out every time Haru’s muscles clench around me.

“Ah Haru..”

“AHHH FUCK!” Haru moans loud and clear as I hit that familiar bundle of nerves. “Please Rin, More!” I couldn’t take it anymore and lost control. My tempo picking up, my thrusts getting harder, deeper, Haru gasping under me as I let my instincts take over once again. I lift his legs, putting them over my shoulders, Haru’s moans only becoming more frequent. 

Suddenly I feel the urge to grab his neck. Leaning over him, one hand grabbing his tied ones above his head, the other grasping his neck. When I do, Haru let’s a loud shocked gasp. I go to pull away, realizing what I did, but he stops me.

“No- ahh, put your hand back- fuck” he manages between moans and I can only grin at him as I go back to choke him. ‘Haru is a mess underneath me, hips bucking to meet my every thrust. His hands weakly trying to pull away from my hold. I wish I could see him like this all the time.’

I look into his half lidded eyes and can see him pleading with me, begging me to make him cum. 

I pull the hand that is choking him away and go to untie his hands before pulling out.

“Hands and knees” is all I can say before he scrambles up on to the bench, doing what he was told. I line myself up again, thrusting back in, earning a load moan as I immediately find his prostate in the new position. Lacing my arm under his own and across his chest, I pull him up, back flush against my body as I continue to mercilessly ram into him.

“Ahh, Haru” I coo in his ear as I suck the sweet spot right behind it. I grab his cock, making him gasp as I jerk him off while continuing my relentless thrusts. 

“Rin, I’m gonna cum” his voice raw but beautiful nonetheless. His hand finds its way to my hair, tugging at it.

“Me too,” Is all I can say before I bring my lips to the middle of his neck and shoulder, biting down, my sharp teeth drawing small drops of blood as I lick the wound to soothe the pain a bit. 

That was the final push over the edge for Haru as his head whipped back onto my shoulder, moaning so loud it might have actually been a scream, cumming all over the bench and floor. His clenching around my cock, pulling at my hair and hot voice made the knot in my stomach unravel. Shooting my load inside of him as he fell back to his hands panting. 

After slowly coming back down from my high, I stand up, picking Haru up as well and walk back over to the showers. 

“That was amazing” Haru breathes out as I put him down and turn the water one, looking at the bite mark I left on his neck.

“Yea” I agree breathless “I’m sorry,” I rub my thumb across the mark and he winces slightly before shaking his head.

“No it’s fine, I liked it.” I give him a surprised look before smiling at him and pulling him in for a hug.

“God.. I fucking love you” I mentally panic as I realize I said that out loud, pulling back to see his reaction. He wears what I can only assume is a shocked expression and I quickly try to think up an excuse.

“I love you too,” He whispers a small smile laying on his face that makes me go ecstatic. I’ve literally never seen Haru smile and to think this is how I see it for the first time? I pull him in for a kiss, bringing him into the stall to wash him off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve ever wrote, so it’s a little cringe. But I kinda just wanted to experiment with things a little out of my comfort zone. I mean don’t get me wrong, smut is not out of my comfort zone.. however writing it is something I’ve never done. 
> 
> This took me 4-5 hours to write off the top of my head and it was kinda laying around in my notes doing nothing, so I’m posting it here.


End file.
